Crossroads
by Snarfin
Summary: Kurt made a deal when he was very young. When he finds trouble later, he turns to the only two people who might be able to help, his cousins, Sam and Dean Winchester.
1. Crossroads

Chapter 1

Kurt's mother had just died mysteriously. His father told him it was a car crash. But Kurt knew better. It wasn't a car crash. He heard the hounds. His mother had warned him; she told him that when he heard the hounds barking, he had to leave her and run.

She told him he wouldn't see them, but he'd know they were there. He didn't want to run, because if he ran, who would be left to protect her? Sensing his hesitance, she was the one that ran. She gave him a hug and a kiss, and told him she loved him more than anything in the world. Before she left, she told him to take care of his father.

Elizabeth Hummel took one last look at her son and ran out the door. She wrenched open the car door, and drove away, leaving Kurt forever. Kurt stared after her with tears streaming down his face. He knew he'd never see her again.

But he always remembered her last wish.

Burt Hummel was making preparations for his wife's funeral when the doorbell rang.

When he opened the door, there was an FBI agent on the other side. He introduced himself as Samuel Dean and he wanted to talk about Kurt's mother.

"I don't understand," Burt said. "Since when does the FBI investigate car crashes?"

"We just want to be thorough." The man paused.

"Mr. Hummel, this wasn't a normal crash. There were bite marks consistent of an animal attack."

Burt winced. "The police said some sort of hound or something found her body before the police were on the scene; that it bit her."

The man tried again. "Your wife… she seemed like she was running away from something. Leaving your kid home alone like that…do you know what she was running from?"

"What the hell are you insinuating?" Burt hissed dangerously. The man realized his mistake. "Mr. Hummel, I meant no offence. Maybe I can talk to your son." The man glanced at Kurt. "He might know something."

Burt narrowed his eyes. "Have some fucking respect." Burt got louder with each word. "His mother just died. I don't know who you are, or if are who you say you are, but don't you ever bother my boy, or I'll fucking kill you."

The man never showed up at the house again. He came to Kurt's school, however.

"Hey kiddo." The man approached Kurt. Kurt was sitting away from the other kids at recess. They never wanted to play with him because they thought he was weird, especially after his mother died.

"My name is John Winchester." The man said. "I was married to your aunt, Mary. Your mom ever talk about her?"

Kurt nodded. His mother used to entertain him with stories of the days when her parents and sister were still alive. He'd always thought they were just stories. One day he found out they weren't.

"So are you one of them?" Kurt asked. "Are you a hunter too?"

John nodded. "Listen, I just want to help you. Your mother… she was attacked by something. Do you know you know what it was? Did you see anything?"

Kurt was silent for a moment, trying figure out whether or not he could trust this man. Then he told him what happened that day. He told him about the hounds he couldn't see, and how his mother drove away so that they wouldn't hurt him.

Kurt confirmed John's suspicions. John sighed. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this kid, those were hellhounds. They would've shown up only if your mother made a deal with a demon. Did she ever mention anything like that to you?"

Kurt shook his head. John frowned. Of course Kurt didn't know. Elizabeth wouldn't tell a child something like that. Besides, any deal she would have made would have been way before Kurt was born. "God, Elizabeth…why?" John muttered under his breath. What would be so important to give up her soul for?

Then a teacher spotted Kurt talking to the man, and John knew his time was cut short.

"Hey! You can't be here!" The teacher shouted, running over to them.

He handed his nephew a folded sheet of paper. "I have to go Kurt. But if you're ever in trouble, or if you see something strange, you call one those numbers." John pointed to the list of phone numbers on the list. With that, John left.

Kurt knew about his mother's journal. He wasn't allowed to look in it while his mother was still alive. But his mother wasn't around anymore. He didn't tell John that he knew what a crossroad demon was. One day, shortly before his mother had died, he had sneaked a peek inside the journal. His mother never mentioned what deal she made, but she alluded to the truth that she would die soon.

The journal was his now. Burt never knew about Elizabeth's secret life as a hunter. Kurt would continue to make sure he never found out. The grief from his wife's death was taking a toll on Burt. Kurt noticed, and he wondered if he would lose his father along with his mother.

Burt's health only got worse as each day wore on. Kurt knew that his father would die if he didn't do something soon.

So over the next month Kurt found out everything that he could on the crossroad demon. On a night when his father went to bed early, Kurt set out, taking along with him a picture of himself, a bone of a black cat that he dug out from the neighbor's backyard, and dirt from his mother's grave. He found a crossroads not too far from his house.

Kurt could only choose one parent to save. He could either, bring his mother back, and let Burt die, or save Burt's health, and leave his mother dead. He realized that if brought his mother back though, he would get a beating of a lifetime, so he went with his second option. This way his father would stay alive, and Kurt would one day join his mother.

Kurt would be able to fulfill his mother's last wish.

* * *

He waited at the crossroads.

"Well aren't you a young one." Kurt turned around and shivered. The demon was here. The demon inhabited a thin, red haired man. To most people this man seemed harmless. But with Kurt's experience with his mother, he knew that this man is probably the most dangerous thing he ever encountered. Suddenly Kurt's resolve was slipping.

The demon seemed to sense that, and its expression grew predatory.

"What is it I can do for you, Kurt?" Kurt's blood ran cold. The demon knew his name. How did he…

"How do I know your name? I know a lot of things about you, Kurt." The way the demon said his name made his skin crawl.

The demon cocked his head. "It wasn't so long ago since I saw your mother." Kurt's head snapped up.

"I can't bring her back, you know. Her soul is mine now." Kurt nodded. A part of him wanted to ask what his mother traded her soul for, but the other part of him thought it were best if he didn't know.

"I know. I don't want my mother." Kurt replied. "My father. I want my father to live. He has to stay alive." Kurt was careful to word the deal carefully, like his mother said in her journal.

The demon's grin widened. "I can't promise immortality, but your father will live a long time. Now we seal our deal…with a kiss." Kurt cringed. He knew this part was coming as much as he hated it. He told himself that a kiss was a small price to pay for his father's life. He shut his eyes.

He felt the demon's cold lips press onto his own. And then it was done.

"Ten years, Kurt. You have ten years, and then your soul belongs to Hell."

Kurt swallowed, and resigned himself to his fate that on June twenty-second, ten years later, he was sure to die.


	2. Finn

Chapter 2

Seven years later, Kurt was in his sophomore year in high school. He tried to spend as much of his remaining time with his father. However, he kept his father in the dark about his secret hunting. His mother hadn't wanted his father to know about the supernatural, and Kurt respected her wishes.

Kurt counted down the days until his time would be up. He wanted live his mother's legacy and take down as many monsters as he could before he died.

However, he was now faced with a problem. A problem that his eight year old self didn't think of: when Kurt would die, his father would be all alone. Then he met Carole Hudson. She was perfect. Carole and Burt got on great; better than he'd anticipated. What was better was that Carole had a son his age. Finn would be a perfect replacement for when Kurt was gone. They could take care of his dad, and fill the void after Kurt's death.

Kurt was pleased to see that Carole and his father were moving fast in their relationship. Finn, however was far from happy. That day at school, Finn stormed up to him. "You set our parents up?!" He exclaimed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes Finn, our parents are dating."

"But- but why?" Finn sputtered. His eyes widened. "Dude…I'm not gay." He whispered.

"I not in love with you, you moron." Kurt said.

Finn looked slightly offended. "You…you're not? Then why did you set our parents up?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe so they can be happy?" Kurt walked off, leaving Finn in his thoughts.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he joined the glee club in the choir room. His father had forced him to join after Mr. Shuester heard Kurt sing and spoke to Burt about it.

"You like to sing, don't you? I hear you sing all the time in the garage." Burt said to him.

"I do… but I just want focus on other things now." Kurt replied.

Burt shook his head. "Your grades are perfect, Kurt. And as much as I appreciate your help around here, you need to be around kids your own age."

"I'm around them eight hours a day. That's enough, don't you think?"

"You need friends, Kurt. You've closed yourself off after your mother died. I should have said something after I started noticing, but I'm saying it now. This isn't healthy."

"How isn't this healthy? I'm here with you!" Kurt didn't understand.

"Kurt," his father forced him to look at him. "I love you so much, and I'm worried about you. So please, join glee club. For me, please?" Burt pulled Kurt into a hug.

* * *

And with that, Kurt gave in. It wasn't that he hated it. It just wasted precious time. Time which he didn't have a lot of. He sighed. He still had a long day ahead of him. There were rumors of some strange deaths towards the edge of town. He was going over to investigate after glee ended. That was the one good thing that came out of joining glee and pretending that he had friends; he could tell his father that he was with a friend, without him questioning Kurt's whereabouts.

Of course, Kurt didn't make friends in glee. Forming relationships now, when he had less than three years to live was stupid. However, despite holding people at arm's length, the people in the glee club were _nice_ to him. Mercedes smiled at him and waved. Kurt hesitantly smiled back, and Mercedes beamed.

He could feel Finn staring at him. He tried to ignore it. After mindlessly joining in on rehearsal, he hurried to his car.

An entire family: Parents, kids, and family dog were killed after being hurled off of a balcony. Shortly after they were discovered, the detective investigating the case was killed in a similar fashion. Kurt had heard rumors that Mrs. June, the children's elderly grandmother had died earlier that year—by falling off the balcony.

It was no secret that the old woman was abusing her grandchildren. He figured one of the family members killed her in order to get her to stop.

Kurt parked his car at the end of the street, grabbed his bag, and quietly slipped under the crime scene tape. When he entered the house the EMF meter started making noise. He'd heard rumors that the grandmother was buried in the basement. Once he got to the basement, he put his bag down, and took out his gun.

He always had to be careful so his dad never found any of his tools.

Kurt held the EMF meter in one hand and the gun in the other. He spotted an area on the floor that looked lighter. He figured that was where the grandmother was buried.

Then suddenly he heard a noise at the foot of the stairs. Kurt snapped his gun up.

"Don't shoot me!" Finn shouted as he jumped out, holding his hands out in surrender.

Kurt exhaled harshly, and shot Finn an angry look. "Finn! I could have shot you! What are you doing here? Were you following me?"

"What were _you_ doing?" Finn shot back. "Why do you have a gun?"

Kurt opened his mouth, but the ghost of Mrs. June appeared. Kurt flew backwards into a wall, the gun slipping out of his hand.

"What the hell is that?!" Finn yelled.

"Finn! Get back upstairs!" Kurt shouted. Finn didn't need to be told twice. Kurt scrambled for his gun and shot at the ghost. He grabbed his bag and ran after Finn.

Finn was upstairs, waiting for Kurt. "Kurt? What's going on? What was that thing?" He asked

Kurt grabbed a can of salt and poured it into a circle. "Get in here." Kurt looked over at Finn. He was sifting through Kurt's bag, and pulled out an axe. He stared at it with wide eyes. "Dude, who are you?"

Kurt grabbed the axe. "Get in that circle. Don't go anywhere else." Finn obeyed him. Kurt left to go back downstairs. "Wait. Are you going to leave me here? You can't leave me. That thing is still here." Finn protested.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That thing was an angry spirit, and I am going to get rid of it. Stay in that circle. It'll protect you."

He took out his shovel and broke through the floorboards. Sure enough, there was a body. He was preparing to burn the body, when he heard Finn ask, "Whoa! Is that a body? Are you going to burn it?" Kurt shut his eyes, and muttered under his breath. "Finn, I thought I told you to stay upstairs."

"But I wanted to see." Mrs. June decided to show up again. Kurt was prepared this time, and lighted the corpse. The spirit screamed and disappeared in flames.

As they walked upstairs, Kurt pushed Finn against the wall. "Why the hell were you following me?" He questioned. Finn held out in surrender. "I just wanted to know more about you. You rarely talk to anyone at school. Your _dad_ had to force you to join glee club. And now our parents are dating, and from the look of things, they're getting pretty serious. Because _you _brought them together. I just needed know more about you dude." Kurt let go of Finn.

Finn rubbed his neck. "Wow. You're stronger than you look. I remember now why the other guys don't mess with you."

Kurt snorted. "Well, now you know what I do, so don't ever follow me again. It's dangerous. And no one else hears about this. Not our parents, no one at school. You say one word and I hunt you down."

"Your dad doesn't know?" Finn asked.

"No, he doesn't. And he's not going to." Kurt glared at Finn.

"Not like anyone would believe me anyway." Finn muttered. Kurt headed back to his car in silence.

"Hey! Since that was a ghost, then does that mean there are other things out there too?" Finn asked.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

"…Yes?"

"Then sure. All kinds of things. Werewolves, vampires, demons, other stuff I've only heard about. Shouldn't you be more scared?" Kurt asked as he packed up his car.

Finn shrugged. "I always kind of figured this sort of stuff was out there. But I never figured you to be the type to do this..." Finn waved over Kurt's designer clothes, and perfectly coifed hair. "It's really badass."

"Well I am. I'm going to go home now. Remember, not a word to anyone." Finn nodded.

"I promise.

* * *

Kurt headed back to school the next day. "Hey faggot!" Azimio shouted, then jumped five spaces back. Kurt scoffed. Azimio knew better than to mess with Kurt. He threw him and all of his friends in the dumpster at one point or another.

"Hey Kurt!" Finn greeted as he ran up to Kurt.

"Finn, why are you talking to me?"

"What do you mean? We had something going on yesterday."

"You do know that what you just said there made it seem like we had sex."

Finn stared back blankly.

"Whatever. I'm going to class."

Finn approached Kurt again at lunch. "So if your dad didn't teach you all that stuff, who did?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt sighed. Finn wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon. "My mother. She taught me a few things before she died. Everything else I kind of picked up along the way."

"Dude, that's awesome. But how does your dad not find out? I mean, I can't hide anything from my mom."

Kurt shrugged. "My mother never wanted dad to know about this stuff, so I'm really careful so he doesn't find out. He never goes through my things. I always do my own laundry, so I don't have to worry about him finding bloody clothes."

"Does _anyone_ know about what you do?" Finn asked.

"Some of my mother's old contacts know of me. Besides them there's one other person."

Finn looked at Kurt in awe. "So could… could you maybe teach me? You know, about all of this stuff?"

Kurt stared at him. "You want to learn how to hunt." Finn nodded.

"You do remember what I said about the bloody clothes, right? What I do is pretty dangerous. Some people even die."

"What if one of those things come after me? Or my mom? I have a right to know what's out there and how to protect myself."

Kurt sighed. Finn did have a point. "And," Finn continued. "My mom and your dad might get married one day. Dude, we'd be brothers then. I just want to help you. That's what brothers do, right?"

"I'll have to think about it." Kurt said.

At glee club, Kurt leaned over, and whispered to Finn, "Come meet me after glee club's over."

* * *

Kurt drove them over to a storage facility.

"Dude… what?" Finn asked, confused.

"My mother's." Kurt answered for Finn. "All of her books on the supernatural, weapons… all of it is here." Kurt parked the car. "Before I teach you anything, there's something I want you to do for me."

Finn looked confused for a moment, and then stared at Kurt's crotch. "Um…"

"Not that, idiot." Finn looked relieved. "I need you to get really close to my dad."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get close to him. Become like his second son. It won't be hard. You two share some of the same interests."

"Okay… but why?"

Kurt sighed and leaned back into his seat. "Because I'm going to die in less than three years." Kurt told Finn about the deal he made with the demon, and what would happen after his time was up. "I was eight. My mother had just died, and when my dad started getting sick, I got desperate. I don't regret it. I never will. I just didn't realize what this could do to my dad at that time. I need you to make sure my dad never feels alone after I'm gone."

The car was silent. Finn's eyes were wide, and stared at Kurt in awe, and little pity. Kurt looked away. Finally Finn spoke. "Okay. I'll try. But I don't think me, or my mom, or anyone could ever replace you. I'll try my best though."

Kurt smiled and nodded. That all he wanted. "Come on, I'll show you a few things today."


	3. Coach

Chapter 3

Over the next few months Kurt taught Finn about the supernatural, took him along for jobs, and showed him how to hunt them. Carole and Burt were getting closer, as were Burt and Finn. Carole and Finn even moved in, right on time for Finn and Kurt to begin their junior year in high school.

During this time, two things happened.

One, while Burt didn't search Kurt's room, Carole certainly did, since Finn lived there now.

"Finn, what's this?" Carole asked, gingerly holding a bloodied ax. Kurt sighed. He allowed Finn to take down a vampire on his own; he was regretting that now.

"Finn! The drama club's been looking all over for this!" Kurt tried to play off.

"I didn't know you were in drama club Finn." Carole stated, still suspicious.

"Well, Rachel wanted him to have more experience in acting. So he could understand Broadway better." He said, taking the ax away from Carole.

"Okay, I suppose." Carole said. She seemed to believe him. After she left, Kurt rounded on Finn. "All the weapons stay in the truck!" He hissed through his teeth.

But that wasn't the end of it. Carole must have told Burt about the incident because he came up to him a clapped a hand his shoulder, with a concerned look in his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, Kurt. You don't have to hide anything from me." Kurt groaned when he was alone. His father must think was an ax murderer or something. Burt would shoot suspicious glances every now and then.

He also tried to start conversations with, "Your mother…" Before he trailed off, with an unreadable look in his eye.

Kurt would have to be extra careful now. He didn't think about what having another parent in the house would mean.

The second thing that happened was that Brittany Pierce tried to kill Sue Sylvester.

Kurt saw it as he was walking to class. Brittany was coming at the cheerleading coach with a rather sharp-looking shard of glass. Kurt was glad for his speed, because he got to the other side of the hall in time, and grabbed Brittany before she could stab Sue.

"Porcelain, Brittany?" Sue looked bewildered for a second, before her expression went back to sardonic, and cocked an eyebrow. Brittany dropped the shard of glass and fainted in Kurt's arms. He noticed the ectoplasm coming out of Brittany's ear.

* * *

The school had chucked it up to the stress of competition had caused Brittany's momentary lapse of insanity. They sent her home with an order of rest.

Coach Sylvester was sitting at her desk looking through a book when Kurt and Finn came into her office. "Coach Sylvester?" Kurt called. "We need to talk to you."

"Well just don't stand there. Come in." Kurt and Finn nervously stepped in.

"Is this about the ghost possessing Tweedle Dumb?" She asked, not looking up.

"Come again?"

Sue looked up. "Come on, Porcelain! You're supposed to be smart."

"Huh?"

Sue rolled her eyes. "Guess I'll have to spell it for you." Kurt looked confused.

"Porcelain, T-Rex, I'm Sue Sylvester. I know everything."

"Everything?" Finn asked.

"Everything. I know Porcelain here is following in his mother's footsteps, and hunting monsters behind his father's back. I knew when he started training you," she pointed at Finn. "Because you kept looking like you thought you were some hero or something. You're not by the way. Kurt maybe, but not you. I've hunted demons since I was five. My parents are Nazi hunters, but they've been known to kill the occasional ghoul. I've retired from those days and became a Five Time National Cheerleading Coach." She was going to continue her monologue but Finn interrupted.

"So do you know who hated you enough to kill you that's already dead?" Sue glared at him for interrupting.

"Coach? You called?" Becky Jackson entered.

"Take Becky with you. I don't go near the supernatural anymore, so I'm training her to do it for me." She handed Kurt a yearbook. There was a picture circled. Meredith Fuller. "Who is she?" Kurt asked.

"Just some idiot I had to kick off my squad a couple of years back. She got mad because she claimed it 'ruined her future' or something. Then she killed herself. She was always one for drama." Kurt doubted that was all there was to it.

"Becky will show you where she's buried." Kurt and Finn stared, not exactly sure of what was going on. "Go on! That body's not going to salt and burn itself.

* * *

"Dude did you know about any of this?" Finn whispered to Kurt, as they followed behind Becky.

"No." Kurt whispered back. "I wonder why she didn't say anything before." It would have been nice for him to have someone for support every once and awhile. Someone who _knew_. He could picture her taking him under her wing, teaching him things. Yet, even on his brief stint on the Cheerios she hadn't said a thing. Kurt wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Hurry up, losers." Becky barked. They hurried after the girl.

Once they got to the grave, Becky hung back as Kurt and Finn dug. "Found it!" Finn called to Becky. "Toss down the bag!"

Then Kurt felt something wet being poured on him. He looked up and saw Becky pouring gasoline over them. "Becky! What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"That's…not Becky." Kurt replied. He had his gun, and he could make a shot. But he really didn't want to shoot Becky."

"Don't worry Kurt." Finn sensed his dilemma. "I got this." He swung the shovel, and Becky fell into the grave as it hit her.

"How is that any better?" Kurt snapped.

"Well it's better than _shooting Becky Jackson_." Finn retorted.

"Stop interfering." Becky hissed. "Sue Sylvester has to die." She opened the lighter

"Meredith?" Becky's face snapped to Kurt's.

"She kicked me off the squad because I snapped my spine doing one of her crazy routines. The hospital bills put my family out. And I lost any chance at going to college, because the Cheerios was my only hope for a scholarship. I lost everything, and she's going to feel the same pain I felt." A twisted smile appeared on Becky's lips. "She's rather attached to this girl, isn't she." She poured the gasoline on Becky and was about to go for the lighter.

"No!" Finn shouted, and tackled Becky. "I'll hold her down, you burn the bones!"

The possessed girl slipped out of Finn's grasp and began to pummel him with an obscene amount of strength. Kurt winced as he hurriedly lit the bones, and Becky slumped over.

* * *

"You should go a little easier on your Cheerios. It'll prevent a lot of future murder attempts." He said as he handed Becky back to her.

"Meredith Fuller made me realize that my Cheerios weren't machines. Now I make sure that they are." Sue took Becky, and left.

The next day Sue cornered Kurt, and looked like she was going to ask him something, but she quickly dismissed him.

Later on she cornered him again. Emma Pillsbury was with her, along with Finn.

"Kurt…" Ms. Pillsbury began. "Your father had a heart attack today. He's in the hospital right now. I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"Kurt…" Finn began, his eyes wide. "That deal was supposed to prevent something like this from happening, right?"

"I know." Kurt was seething. The demon didn't hold up his end of the deal, yet his soul was still on the line.

"What are you going to do?" Finn asked.

"Wait. What are you talking about what deal?" Sue cut in. They had forgotten that Coach Sylvester and Ms. Pillsbury were still there.

"I-when I was eight, I made a deal, with a crossroads demon. My dad was supposed to be guaranteed a long and healthy life." Kurt's heart was pounding. He made the deal! How could this happen?

"And now your father just had a heart attack." Kurt nodded. Sue cursed. "I'm going to kill that demon." She spat.

Ms. Pillsbury looked between the three of them , confused. "What are you talking about? Demon? Are you three playing an online game? You know the statistics on kids-"

"Erma, excuse us. The adults are talking here." Emma looked at her blankly. "Go." Sue commanded. Emma reluctantly left, shooting Kurt and Finn concerned glances.

"Kurt," He looked up, surprised as Sue had used his real name. "I'm sorry. It pains me to admit it, but this is out of my league. One of my contacts might know something, though. I'll have to find him. We haven't spoken in years."

"Wait, you don't have to do that. There might be someone who could help me." Kurt replied. He really hoped so.

* * *

Kurt kept that paper that John gave him, even though he never used it. He'd wanted to, plenty of times. Now he really needed to. He hoped the man could help. He was really Kurt's only hope.

He hadn't seen John since that day. He really hoped, for his own sake really, that the man hadn't died yet. He took out his phone, and dialed the first number listed.

* * *

Dean plopped down on the bed, with a sigh. He and Sam just finished a rather difficult job, and after a nice long nap, he planned on heading to the bar and getting wasted.

The phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Bobby. Ignore it! His mind shouted at him. The second time Bobby called, Dean answered the phone.

"_Answer the phone, asshole_."

"Hey Bobby." Dean sighed.

"_Listen, I need you boys to head over to Lima, Ohio_."

Dean frowned. That was a long drive. "Why? Is there a job there?" Dean asked. Sam came in with their dinner. He looked over at Dean questioningly. 'Bobby.' Dean mouthed.

"_Not exactly. Did you know your mother had a sister_?" Dean thought back to when Castiel sent him back to his parent's time. He remembered seeing a small, quiet young girl. He assumed that she was killed along with the rest of his mother's family, because he never heard from her.

"What about her? Is she alive?"

"_No she died about eight years ago. She was adopted after your grandparents were killed. The couple was a pair of pretty good hunters. I guess your mother was trying to protect her by hiding her. Anyway, she grew up, and had a son. He called me, asking about your father. Apparently he told your cousin to call him if he was in any trouble_. _He gave him my numbers to call just in case._"

Dean frowned. His dad never mentioned any cousin to him. Then again, his dad had a habit of keeping important things from him. "_What he told me might interest you, Dean. He made a deal with a demon, and it seems the demon's gone back on his end of the deal_." Dean eyebrows shot up at this. "_Yeah, I know. I think you go see him. I checked him out; he really just seems like a regular high school kid_." Bobby said.

Dean nodded. It couldn't hurt. If he really was his family, he could help him. If he wasn't then… he could deal with that in whatever way, depending on his mood.

"Alright, so Lima, Ohio then?"

"_Yeah, his name's Kurt Hummel_."

Dean hung up and turned to Sam. "Apparently we have a cousin."


	4. Deal

Chapter 4

Dean told Sam what Bobby said. Sam agreed with him. They should at least meet Kurt. While Dean got everything ready for them to leave, Sam looked up everything he could about Kurt.

Once they got into the car, and headed out, Sam turned to Dean. "Bobby's right. He really does seem like a regular kid. He sings."

Dean looked over at Sam. "He sings."

Sam nodded. "Like really good. And he did cheerleading for a while, and football."

"Huh." Dean replied. Busy kid. He wondered why Kurt needed to make a deal with a demon. Based on his own experience, Dean wondered if he could help him at all.

* * *

Kurt waited nervously at a booth at Breadstix. He had a brief conversation with Dean over the phone, telling him where to meet. Other than that, he knew nothing about him. Finn had insisted on coming with him, but Kurt told him to stay with his father.

However, when the name Winchester was mentioned, there was no convincing Sue to stay behind.

"Kurt?" Someone asked. Kurt looked up and saw two men, one about his father's height, and the other, taller than Finn. "Sam and Dean Winchester?" They nodded and sat down. Sue narrowed her eyes at them.

Dean looked at the menu. Sue spoke up. "Your father was an ass." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?"

"Coach…" Kurt whispered.

"You knew our dad?" Sam asked.

"I was almost your mommy at one point."

"Well dad died. So you can back off lady." Dean said.

"So…cousins, huh?" Dean said, trying to ignore Sue's glares. Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know I had any other relatives besides John. He never said anything about you two. But I was eight, and barely spoke for five minutes."

Sue muttered something under her breath.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem?" Dean exclaimed at Sue. "If dad fucked you and left, I sorry. But we're here for Kurt."

Sam cleared his throat, tried to change the subject back to Kurt. "Can you tell us about your problem, Kurt?"

Kurt launched into the story about the deal he made years ago. "The problem now is my dad had a heart attack. He's in the hospital now. I always thought that these deals were a sure thing. I just…don't understand."

Dean stared at him. "You…you made a deal when you were eight?" Kurt nodded.

"You know what's going to happen once your time is up?" Kurt nodded again.

"And you're just fine with that."

Kurt shrugged. "He's my dad. A really good one. And I'll see my mother again, at least. People keep saying I'm going to Hell anyway, with me being gay and all. I'd just rather go there with a purpose."

Dean snorted. "Self-sacrificing must run in the family." He muttered.

"Among other things." Sue muttered. Dean sighed. Kurt was regretted bringing Sue now.

Sam spoke to Kurt. "I'll try and find something out about this demon. Bobby might be able to help us. We'll figure something out, Kurt."

Then someone walked over to them. "Well. Haven't you grown up nicely, Kurt? Last time we met, you were a tiny little thing."

Kurt went pale. He remembered that voice, and that feeling that came with being around him. He looked up and saw that predatory smile. His eyes flickered red.

"And the Winchesters… I've heard _all_ about you boys. I hope you boys don't get too offended. My only interests lie in Kurt." He sat down next to Kurt and ran a finger down his arm. "And Sue. How are you, dear? So nice to see you again." Kurt had never seen Sue look so frazzled before.

Dean growled. "You get the hell away from the kid. I don't care if we're in a busy restaurant, I will kill you."

"Relax." The demon said. Kurt did anything but. "I'm only here to _talk_ to Kurt." He turned to Kurt. "You might have noticed some a few things you didn't expect with our deal."

"Yeah, what the hell? Kurt made a deal so his dad stays alive, why the hell is he the hospital because of a heart attack?!" Dean hissed.

"But I did make sure his dad stayed alive. He will continue to be alive. Kurt just never mentioned in what condition." Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes. He was only eight when he made that deal! He didn't think through all the details.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "How about you make Kurt's dad better, and I won't kill you." He threatened.

"And what will that do? I don't hold Kurt's contract. And if you kill me, you won't ever find out."

"Then who? Who holds his contract?"

The demon seemed to ignore Dean. "I can make your father better, how would you like that?" Kurt wanted to throw up, hearing the way the demon spoke to him.

"Just another deal." The demon purred.

"What?" Kurt asked. "Yes," the demon continued. "It'll only be another anther year." Kurt's eyes widened. That only gave him a few months to live.

"No way." Dean said. "You can't do that." His fist tightened on his knife.

"The rules don't apply to Kurt." His lips twisted into a smile. "Think about it Kurt. You'll do it for your father, right?" Then the demon was gone. Dean cursed. "I should have killed that son of a bitch." He muttered.

Kurt let out a sob. Years of planning his death, taking care of his father, only to have his life shortened some more? He thought he was helping. Now his father was in the hospital on a demon-induced heart attack. He was going to lose whether he makes another deal or not.

"I'm pretty sure that demons aren't allowed to do things like that." Dean whispered to Sam. "There's like some kind of demonic order or something."

Sam agreed. "Then you know who we have to contact right?"

"Yeah. And it's going to be a real bitch trying to find out how to get him. He doesn't just make himself so conveniently available." They looked back over to Kurt where Sue was trying to awkwardly comfort him.

"Hey, calm down." Sam told Kurt, seeing the distress on his face. "We know at least one person who can help now. Just…don't make any deals, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "We're going to find a motel. We'll call you if we find out something." Sam said. He paid the bill and got up to leave. Dean hesitantly got up to follow.

Kurt wiped his eyes. "Wait. You guys are family. You can stay with me." Kurt said.

Dean looked at him strangely. "You're trusting us a little bit too quick, aren't you kid?"

Kurt snorted. "Please. I would love for someone to attack me in my own home. I need something to kill right now."

Dean laughed. "I know how you feel."

"No." Sue said.

"No?" Kurt was confused.

"These boys go home with me. I don't trust Winchesters. I'm not leaving you alone with Kurt."

Dean shrugged. "Free boarding. Fine by me. But I want to speak to Kurt alone." Sue was about to protest.

"It's fine Coach, really. I trust him."

"I'm keeping an eye on you." Sue warned Dean. He scoffed.

"Crazy lady." Dean muttered after they left.

"Kurt…" Dean began.

"We can take care of this. Right now Sam in looking for someone that we know that can help you." Dean said. Kurt didn't say anything.

"We've both been in the pit." Dean told him. Kurt looked up in surprise. "But you're both here…alive."

Dean laughed bitterly. "Yeah… that hasn't always been a good thing." Kurt looked at him in confusion. "I'll explain later." Dean said.

"Kurt, if we find the right demon that holds your contract, we might be able to get you out of the deal."

Kurt shook his head. "You don't understand, Dean. If I break the deal, my dad could drop dead any moment. My dad was that sick. That's why I was so desperate."

Dean sighed. "You do know what's going to happen to you, right? I've made that trip to hell, Kurt. Believe me. It's not a nice place."

"I don't care. I'd do anything for my dad. And besides, I was headed there anyway."

Dean frowned. There was no convincing Kurt. "Your dad had better be treating you right. If I was even half as devoted to my dad as you are to yours, well he'd probably be here right now."

"And you wouldn't be. I know what I'm doing sounds crazy. My dad says I'm just like my mom. That's pretty much true."

"What do you mean?"

"She made a deal too. That's how she died. Her time was up when I was eight. That's why your dad came here. He was looking into the crossroad demon."

"Seriously? I was just joking about self-sacrifice running in the family." Dean sighed as he ran his hand across his face. It would be the day when someone from his family died of natural causes. "Do you know…?"

Kurt shook his head. "I guessed it had to do something with my dad. She didn't just love him. She was absolutely devoted to him. But… I'd rather not find out." Kurt said.

Dean looked puzzled. "Why not?"

Kurt shrugged. "I always had pretty good memories of my mother. What if the deal was something bad? What if my dad really didn't love my mother,or… I'd rather just die with the perception that my parents loved each other, and were good people."

"They were. I'm sure they were, Kurt."

"Then why do I feel in my heart, that the truth is so much worse?"

* * *

After Sue took Kurt to the hospital, Sam and Dean followed her back to her house. As soon as they were through the door, Dean rounded on Sue.

"How long do you have left?"

"How did you find out?"

"It's kind of obvious." Dean waved a hand at all the trophies. "You looked terrible when that demon showed up. Like you wanted to kill him, and bolt at the same time. You made a deal with him, didn't you?"

"I've got five years left." Sue replied. "Don't judge me. I know all about your little trip to hell."

"I'm not judging you…but of all the things in the world…cheerleading?"

"My parents dragged me and my sister all across the country since I was five. I never went to school, not a real one anyway."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"And one day a got a chance to do something for myself, something that was my own. Cheerleading was something I never got to do. So when I got that chance, I made that deal. Of course, regretted it right after. I wasn't thinking of my sister at all, and I could have helped her."

She got up and poured herself and the men a drink.

"I was headed down there anyway… I've done some shit things the past. But Porcelain? No. He doesn't belong there."

"Tell me about it." He downed his drink. "When he was eight. He signed away his life even before he had a chance to live it. I'm going to find a way. I'm getting him out of the deal." He decided.

"Come on! You've been there. You tried everything, haven't you? There's nothing you can do. Don't give the kid false hope."

"He's sixteen! A he's barely lived, and he's my family. I have to find a way. I don't buy into his 'I've accepted it' act. He doesn't want to die. Who the fuck does?" Dean sighed and turned to Sam, who was frowning and staring at his computer screen.

"What are you thinking? You've been pretty quiet back there."

"It's just…everything about that demon…that deal. It bothers me. Something's not right." Sam said.

"Of course it not right."

"Not about that…It's the way that demon looked at Kurt. It's obsessed with him. That's never a good thing. And what the demon said, the rules don't apply to Kurt? What did that mean? Kurt's in danger until we can figure this out."

Dean frowned. He wasn't sure what they were dealing with. They had to do something about this quick.


	5. Aamon

Chapter 5

Kurt walked over to Finn, once he got to the hospital. He looked over at his father and sighed. What was he going to do? Finn got up, where he was sitting next to his mother. "No change." Finn whispered. Kurt's heart clenched. "Dad…"

"Hey mom, Kurt and I are going to get something to eat." Finn said. Carole nodded. Finn led Kurt out. Once they were out of Carole's hearing, Kurt told Finn what had happened at the restaurant. Finn's hands clenched over his knees, and his eyebrows knotted nervously. "Wow…that's shit."

Kurt snorted.

"The doctors all kept saying it was weird. Burt was so healthy." Kurt nodded. He knew. This definitely wasn't a normal heart attack. It was like the demon was holding him hostage, or something. What was that saying…Never trust a demon?

"So what are you going to do?" Finn asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know. Dean and Sam said they can help, but if they can't? I can't watch dad like this."

"You're not thinking of making that other deal, are you?" Kurt didn't say anything and Finn eyes widened. "You are…aren't you." Finn shook his head frantically. "You can't. Those guys said they'll find a way. And even if they can't, you can't be sure if the demon comes through this time. It certainly didn't before."

"But dad…I can't leave him like that."

"Are you thinking about him? Really?" Finn snapped.

"Of course I am!"

"Then do you care about what's going to happen to him after you're gone? Because no amount of comfort me or mom give is ever going to make him miss you any less. And what about me?"

"What?"

"I'm finally getting a brother, but he's signed his life away. And he'd rather die sooner. Did you ever think about me in you little plan for death?" Finn stormed off.

Kurt was speechless.

* * *

When Sam and Dean met up with Kurt and Finn before school started, they noticed the uncomfortable, stony silence between them, but decided not to say anything.

"The demon was fixated on you, Kurt." Dean explained. "I don't know why, or what it wants from you, but until we can figure it out, you need to be careful."

That's how Dean ended up substituting for Mr. Shuester that day, courtesy of Sue. Sam had originally wanted take up that post. "You don't even know Spanish." Sam had said. Unfortunately for Sam, Dean was better at rock, paper, scissors. That was how it was decided Dean would go instead.

"I really don't know Spanish. The only words I know are 'hola' and 'burrito'." Dean told Kurt after turned Spanish class into study hall.

"Come on, I found this dude's office. I'll give you a real hunter's education." He led Kurt out to Mr. Shue's office. "I want to get to know my non-asshole cousin. Let's exchange hunting stories." Kurt's eyes lit up.

Midway through, Dean's explanation of his experience with a Djinn, his phone rang.

"Sammy?"

"_I found him_." Sam said.

"Cas?"

"_No, Crowley?"_

"He's alive?"

"_Apparently._"

"Great. Bring him here then. We'll worry about the how, later."

"_That's sort of the problem. I'm still trying to convince him to help us."_

"Well, just keep working on that. I'm not letting Kurt out of my sight until then."

"_You should probably let him go to class, though_." Sam said.

"Fat chance. I'm not letting him turn into you." Dean hung up.

"So Kurt, tell me what glee club is. Do people get happy or something?"

And unfortunately for the glee club, Dean was the substitute glee coach as well.

The glee club ended in disaster after the girl revolted when Dean tried to make them perform ACDC. While the girls argued with Dean, slipped off to the restroom. Hunter or not, he still cared about how he looked. He was smiling as peered into the mirror. Kurt liked Dean. It was like having a cool older brother.

"So I finally get you alone." Kurt turned around. The demon was standing behind him. Kurt cringed. Why had he left Dean?

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want you to make that deal." The demon said.

"Why? I already made one deal. We know well that went."

"You won't even do it for your father? He's not going to wake up, unless you make that deal. He's in constant pain. Is that what you want? I can end that for you."

"You need me to make this deal." Kurt realized. "Why? I'm already headed to hell. You need me there sooner. You're desperate. What do you need me for? Why now?"

The demon's eyes went black. In less than a second his was on Kurt, grabbing his throat, choking him. "Make. The. Deal."

"No." Kurt choked out.

"Then I'll have to just take it from you." The demon grabbed his face, and tried to kiss him. Kurt tried to pull away. This couldn't happen could it? He had to make the deal himself, right?

"I told you Kurtie. The rules don't apply to you."

"Why?! Why only me?" Kurt struggled. He felt something happen to him. He was getting warm, like there was a fire building inside him.

"Then the door opened, and Finn entered. "Hey you've taking a lo-shit!" He exclaimed when he saw what was happening. He opened a flask of holy water and through it on the demon. The demon hissed pulling away from Kurt. The sensation ended, to Kurt's relief.

He turned to Finn, furious. He pushed Finn, and the wall cracked as he was flung against it.

"Finn!"

"I'm fine!" Finn replied getting up.

Kurt reached inside his bag, and pulled out his exorcism book. He tossed it to Finn. Kurt tried to wrestle the demon down. However the demon was stronger. That was fine. As long as he could hold the demon down long enough for Finn to exorcise him.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." Finn recited in careful Latin, as just how Kurt taught him.

"Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica..." It suddenly got windy in the room.

"Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate." Then the book flew out of Finn's hands. The demon flung Kurt off him, and his head banged against a sink. The demon made to grab him again, but Dean ran in.

"Kurt!" Kurt rubbed his head, and looked around the restroom. He had no idea how he was going to explain this one to principal Figgins. "Are you alright Kurt?" Dean asked. Kurt nodded, and hissed when doing so made his head explode in pain.

Dean turned to the demon. "You should probably stop this. Put Kurt's dad right, and leave."

The demon cocked his head. "And why would I want to do that?" He chuckled.

"Because we called your boss." Sam said, walking in with a shorter man in tow.

The demon's expression changed to fear. "Cr-Crowley."

"Hmm. You're really making us look bad." Crowley drawled.

"Crowley! Please, you have to understand-"

"I don't care." Crowley interrupted. "It's only one deal per customer, and you stick to the contract. You weren't supposed to do anything else! If word of this gets out, what do you think will happen to us? Hmm? Do you think anyone will make deals with us then, Aamon?"

"What are you going to do to me?" The demon, Aamon asked.

"I'm sending you back to the pit." Crowley said. Aamon screamed as he was expelled in a cloud of black smoke. All that was left was the man that Aamon inhabited. Kurt sighed. It was over.

"What-what is this?" They heard a quiet voice behind them. They turned and saw Figgins standing behind them. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fainted.

"Great. How are we supposed to explain that one to him?" Finn asked.

"We'll think of something." Dean told him. He turned to Crowley. "You want to explain that one? What the hell did he want from Kurt?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Aamon is our problem, not yours." Crowley looked at Kurt. "Your father should be awake now." Crowley told him. "I'll be seeing you again soon."

"Wait. One of your demons caused this problem. You have to let him out of the deal." Sam protested.

"I don't owe Kurt anything. He made that deal on his own. Besides even if I wanted to let him out the deal, I can't. I'm not the one that holds his contract."

"Then who does?" Sam asked.

"A real asshole. I'm not about to cross him. Even we demons have to answer to someone." Crowley replied. "And he's not going to let Kurt go. He's related to you boys, so everyone wants a piece of Kurt's soul."

"Aren't you the 'king of hell' or something?"

"Like that means anything anymore. Well, if you excuse me, I have a demon to interrogate." Crowley left. Dean was going to go follow him, but Kurt stopped him.

"It's fine, Dean." Kurt said. "It's gone back to the way it should be, the way I wanted it to be."

Dean shook his head. "The thing is with us, nothing is ever this easy. It's not over yet, Kurt. And what Crowley said, about everyone wanting your soul because you're related to us…"

"It's okay Dean. What more can they do to me?" Kurt smiled weakly.

"That's what I'm worried about." Dean muttered.

"W-what happened?" The red-haired man that Aamon lived in had woken up, and he was confused. The man probably had a normal life before the demon found him. He might have even been an accountant or something.

"You should probably run." Dean said. "Go find your family or something."

"Uh…"

"Nevermind." Dean muttered.

"Hey! Mom just texted me. Burt's awake!" Finn said. Kurt sighed in relief. His dad was going to be fine.

Sue ran in, and saw the state of the restroom. They gave Sue a brief explanation of what happened.

"Alright, Porcelain you go and see your father. Take him with you." She pointed at Finn. "I'll take care of those two." She indicated to Figgins, and the confused redheaded man.

"You can come and meet him if you'd like." Kurt said. "My dad, I mean."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Your…wow."

"That's probably not a good idea." Sam said.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Well let's see, there's the record for armed robbery and murder, and I think the public thinks we're dead now. If we show up, your dad might freak out." Dean said.

"But a shape shifter did those things. Not you."

"Your dad doesn't know that. So unless you want to spill the beans about your secret life, you should probably keep our names out of conversations."

Kurt sighed. He agreed, but he didn't have to like it.

He looked at Figgins and the redhead, both passed out. "What are you going to do about those two?" He asked.

"I told you. I'll take care of them. Now go." Sue told Kurt.

"And you should go back to the glee club." She told Dean. "They tend to riot when they have adult supervision."

After they were gone, Dean looked at the mess of the restroom. "Demons."


	6. Protected

Chapter 6

Carole was waiting for them once they got to the hospital.

"There's nothing to worry about now." Carole said. "It was a miracle. He's completely healthy; it's as if he never had a heart attack." Kurt and Finn looked at each other. They knew why that was. The deal was set right again. "The doctor wants to keep him here for a few days just in case though. He's been asking for you, Kurt."

Kurt hurried to his father's side, while Finn stayed behind, along with Carole to give Kurt some time his father.

"Hey dad."

"Kurt." His dad smiled. Kurt couldn't help it as tears sprang from his eyes. He flung himself on his father. "Oh dad!" I was so worried." He cried, as he buried his face in Burt's shoulder. Burt rubbed his back.

"I'm fine, son. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." Kurt whispered. They stayed like that for a few moments. "How do you feel?"

"Never better." Burt said. Kurt sighed in relief.

"So, what have you been doing for the last couple of days?" Burt asked.

Kurt got and sat next to his father. He so badly wanted to tell him about Sam and Dean. He lied about so much to his father already. He didn't want his newfound relations to be something he kept from him as well. So instead asked, "Did you know Mom had a sister?"

Burt frowned, and scratched his chin. "She mentioned she had one, before she was adopted. She didn't talk about her biological family much, though. Why?"

Kurt shrugged. "No reason. I was just doing some research on her. I know so little about her."

His father squeezed his hand. "You know Kurt, if something ever happened to me; Carole agreed to look after you. So you don't have to worry…"

"Dad. Nothing's going to happen to you."

Burt frowned. "Kurt, I can't promise that…"

"Of course you can, dad. Nothing will happen to you." His father looked at him sadly, but didn't say anything else.

Kurt snuggled close to his father. Nothing will happen to his dad. He trusted in that. But what would happen him? When Aamon grabbed him, it was like he was trying to take something out of him. He didn't understand and that frightened him. He wished he could tell his father, but this a sure thing to get him locked up in the loony bin.

What was going to happen to him? For the first time since making his deal, he forced himself to face the reality of his future. He was going to Hell and he was scared.

"So Kurt," His father's voice broke him out his thoughts. "You didn't go get yourself a boyfriend while I was out, did you?" His voice was teasing.

"Dad!" He playfully slapped his arm.

Burt's face grew serious. "You can tell me anything, you that don't you?" His voice was a little pleading.

No he couldn't, Kurt thought. There were things he couldn't tell his father, no matter how much he needed to.

The doctors wanted to keep Burt under observation for another night, just in case. Carole told Kurt and Finn to go home. She could stay another night with Burt.

* * *

Dean and Sam were waiting for them they got home. Finn greeted them, and rushed to living room to watch TV. "He's completely healthy. That guy, Crowley, he came through." Kurt told them.

"That's good." Dean said. But he had an uneasy look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't trust demons on principle. Crowley, first of all, is supposed to be dead. And second, he helped us, but he knows something. And one day he's going to come and collect. That's how he works."

Kurt told them what happened with Aamon, about the sensation he felt when the demon grabbed him.

Dean frowned. "There's actually something we wanted to talk to you about. You're in danger, Kurt. We can't stay here for long, so we want you to come with us. So we can keep you safe, until we can figure what these demons want from you."

"You want to take him away?" Finn was standing behind them, with an expression mixed with concern and anger.

"We just want to protect him." Dean tried to appease Finn.

"I appreciate the offer, really, but I just want to spend the time I have left with my dad. Besides, I know how to defend myself." Kurt said.

"We thought you might say that." Sam said. "So we took some precautions." He lifted up the carpet under the doormat. They had painted a devil's trap. "There was several more of these around the house. There's one by every entrance. There's a few in your room. No demon ever is coming into this house."

"Thanks guys." Kurt said a small smile on his lips. He just had to convince Carole to let him do all the cleaning from now on. He's going to seem like the weirdest kid ever. But he was grateful. The extra protection gave him some comfort.

"This is great." Finn agreed.

"I'm glad you like it. Look, Kurt, and you too Finn. We want you two to have normal lives, but that's not likely to happen. So you need to be prepared."

"Yeah, we get it." Kurt said.

"Good. Then that's all we can do for you to protect you, then." Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm allowed back in the school now." Dean said. The door opened, and Sue walked in, with Becky trailing behind her.

"That's another thing." Dean said. "Keep the doors locked. It goes a long way to keep unsavory characters out." Sue glared at him, then turned to Kurt. "Everything alright there, Kurt?" Kurt nodded.

"I didn't want you two alone with him." She told Dean.

"He's my _cousin_. Who the hell are you? The coach of the team he quit? Now we don't know how much longer staying here-"

The suddenly heard a _whoosh_ behind them. "Who the hell are you?" Sue asked as Dean muttered, "And there's our cue to leave."

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

"Right, and I'm god."

"No you're not."

"Just believe him sister." Dean said. "This is Castiel. He really is an angel." He told Kurt and Finn.

"What are you doing here, Cas?" Dean asked.

"We still need to find Eve. Billions of lives are at stake." Castiel said, staring intently at Kurt. Kurt grew a little uncomfortable.

"Well excuse us. We had a family problem we had to take care of. And on that, Crowley is still alive. You want explain that?"

Confusion flooded the angel's face. "Crowley's alive? He must have gotten away somehow. Never mind that now; we can deal with him later. We have to leave."

"Just a minute. I want to say something to my cousin." Dean said. The angel looked at him impatiently.

"Kurt," Dean began, as he led him from the group. "I know you said that you don't want us to, but me and Sam, we're gonna find a way to get you out of that deal. And if you still don't want to take that way out when we do, then it's your choice. In the meantime," Dean handed him a plastic card. "Fake ID." Dean said at Kurt's questioning look.

"You go out and have some fun, god knows you deserve it. You probably don't realize how many people you've saved."

Dean smiled. "There's nice little gay bar in town. You go there and find a nice, good-looking guy, or whatever you gay dudes like, and get laid. Because hell or not, no way am I letting you die a virgin."

Kurt's face flushed as he sputtered. "I-I'm not, I mean-"

"You can't fool me Kurt." Dean laughed. His smile fell. "I'm going to do everything I can to find a way to save you whether you want it or not. But if I can't or if something happens…I've been to hell. The next year and a half you got left, you live. You do the things you never thought you wanted to do, you understand?" Kurt nodded.

"Good." Dean pulled Kurt close. "You watch yourself, okay?" He gave Kurt one last pat, and let him go.

"Come on." He told Castiel and Sam. Sam pulled Kurt into a hug, and clapped Finn's should and followed after Dean and Castiel.

* * *

"You want to tell me why you were staring at my cousin like he had two heads?" Dean asked Castiel.

"He's your cousin, you say?"

"Yeah."

"Are you aware then, that he's not fully human?"

"What? What do you mean? He looked fully human to me."

"Dean, Kurt's part angel."


	7. Dalton

Chapter 7

The Impala skidded to a halt.

"Run that by me again."

"Kurt is part angel."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can see both angel and human in him, Dean."

"What-what does that mean for him?"

"The demons would all want him. An angel in their grasp…His human side makes him vulnerable. But he has powers, and the demons can extract them. They just lay dormant for now."

"And what about the angels? What would they do to Kurt?"

"Heaven would most likely order his death. An angel and a human…that would be a sign of great humiliation for the angels, and they'll want him eliminated."

"Fuck." Dean said. He got out of the car.

"Dammit! Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Dammit!" He paced back and forth. "As if the kid doesn't have enough to deal with!"

"Dean, calm down." Sam said.

"No, I won't fucking calm down. Cas, any of the of other angels know about Kurt?"

"Kurt would be dead if they did." Castiel said.

"Good. It stays that way. We've protected him as much as we could against the demons." Dean muttered as he paced. "Dammit! I should have made him come with us."

"Dean, this won't make you feel better, but the angels will most likely be alerted if Kurt comes into his powers."

"How do we stop it, then? We can just seal them right? Like his father's."

"We can't. One day it will just happen. We can't stop it."

"There no way to lock up his angel juice, and one day he's just going to flash his junk to the world, is that it?"

"Pretty much."

"Damn."

"Dean, what are you going to do?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed and leaned back against the car. "I don't know. I really don't know Sammy. It's like the kid has a 'fuck me over' sign on his head. How the hell did this happen anyway? Did his mother screw the angel milkman or something? Because I notice the lack of angel in us."

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, and then disappeared. Dean's eyebrow ticked. "You wanna tell us something someday before go disappearing and doing you…screw it." Dean got back in the car, and pulled back onto the road.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean finally said, "The kid's not going to stop living because of this. He's smart. He won't start using a bunch of new powers blindly."

"Raquel." Castiel said behind them.

Dean jumped. "Warn a guy Cas. What did you say?"

"Kurt's father, the man in the hospital, is the archangel Raquel. He's been missing from Heaven, for approximately sixteen years."

"So what's his deal then? What did he say?"

"Actually, I don't think he realizes he's an angel. He didn't recognize me at all. His powers are…locked…sealed. He might as well be human now.'

"Well that's fantastic, isn't it? How did that happen? That's another thing. How does_ Heaven_ lose an _angel_?"

"That is something I'm wondering myself." Castiel said. Dean gapped back at him incredulously.

"We still have to tell him." Sam said. "Are we going to tell him?"

Dean sighed. "I don't want to. The kid's got enough on his plate already, but we can't leave him unprepared. Just let me tell him."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you so attached to Kurt? I mean, I like him too, but since when do you take this much of an interest in someone?"

"Sam, Kurt is like a younger, gayer me."

Sam snorted. "What are you talking about? Dean, you drink so much you can't get drunk anymore, and you sleep with every hot girl you come across. Kurt's nothing like you."

"Oh, he will be. Just watch." He countered as he got out of the car.

He hesitated for a few moments before he made the call.

"_Dean?_"

"Kurt, buddy…there's something I need to tell you…it's not good news."

"_Okay…what's wrong?"_

"You should probably be sitting down. Kurt, you…"

* * *

One Month Later

Kurt slipped out of bed, trying not to disturb his partner. He hurriedly pulled on his clothes, and quietly left. He felt a little bad; the man was nicer than the only other guy he was with. But the man would be sure to flip out if he learned his real age. He had lied and said he was twenty-one.

As he got into his car, he snorted to himself. One month ago he'd have never considered getting drunk in a bar, and having a one night stand with a complete stranger. But once Dean called with the news of his impending doom—er sooner doom—he decided he would have as much fun as he could before Heaven or Hell took him down. Romance was for people who had _time_.

What Dean told made him realize two things about angels. One, they actually existed. And two, angels were complete assholes that cared very little about humanity. What Kurt tried to push into the back of his mind was that his father might have been just like that.

He quietly entered his house, careful not to alert his family—his father would shoot him dead if he knew what he was doing—and slipped into his own bed. He had a case to work the next day, and he wanted to be well rested.

Few hours later, in time for breakfast, Kurt joined his family at the table.

"Hey son. I made bacon and eggs." His father said, handing him a plate.

"Thanks dad. You're a real _angel_. Mmm, this tastes _angelic_." His father looked at him strangely.

Since their go-to angel had…melted into leviathan, Dean could only take wild guesses on how to deal with Burt. He told him to drop hints, and maybe his father might remember his past as an angel. Maybe. So far, all that's gotten him was his dad thinking he was a nutcase.

As he left for school, he thought about the case again. Two boys at an all-boys school called Dalton had experienced strange and violent deaths. Both of them were in the school's glee club. Really, Kurt was the perfect person to look into this. It was probably why his cousins pawned it to him.

And thanks to Sue, he got to miss class at Mckinley, so he could pretend to be a student at another school.

"Hey, Kurt. The Warblers are our competition for sectionals." Finn said as Kurt dropped him off at Mckinley. " Scope them out for us, would you?" Finn asked. "If you get the chance." He added.

Kurt drove off, grumbling.

He got to the school, finally, and slipped on his Dalton blazer. Sue had somehow acquired a uniform his size.

The names of the dead boys were Trent and Jeff. According to the police report, Trent was killed in the library, so he headed there first. He found the boy he was looking for. Naturally, he was pale and withdrawn.

"Hey, I'm new here. I keep hearing about a really cool singing group at this school. Everyone told me I should come and talk to you."

"Really, everyone?" The boy sat up straighter and smiled softly. "I'm Thad by the way. But I guess you knew that."

"Of course. Hey, Trent, the guy that died recently, he was in the Warblers too, right?"

Thad looked down. "Yeah he was. Well anyway, rehearsals are everyday at four, right after class."

"That's great. Say, you were with him when he died, weren't you? Where did he die?" Kurt asked

Thad pointed to a table not too far from them. "Right there. If-if you wanted to audition, just come by one of the rehearsals, and we can try to fit you in—you can sing right?"

"How did he die?"

Thad looked a little annoyed, and then the sad look came back. "We kept telling him he needed to lose weight. Of course, we meant he could get diabetes or something." At Kurt's look, he said, "His chair broke, and one of the legs went up, and…impaled him."

"Oh." Kurt winced.

"Do you ever experience any cold spots in here?" Thad shook his head. "Or smell sulfer?"

"The chemistry room is on the other side of the school."

"Did Trent have any enemies? Anyone who wanted to hurt him?"

"I thought you wanted to talk about Warbler practice?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and Thad glared. After a few moments, he replied, "Trent was the school fat kid. He wasn't exactly popular, but no one hated him. And it was a freak accident, not a murder." Kurt noticed a book slightly askew, not far from the table Trent died at.

"Now do you have any actual Warbler-related questions?" Thad asked, annoyed.

"No, that's all, thank you." He headed over to the shelf and removed the book.

Behind it was a hex bag.

* * *

Kurt stumbled as everyone rushed passed him. Irritated and a little confused, he grabbed the first person he could find.

"What's going on? Where's everyone going?" He asked.

"Warbler practice. It tends to shut down the school. They're all headed to the choir room." The boy said.

"The choir room? Isn't that where that kid, Jeff died?"

"…Yeah, dancing accident. It was real tragic. But it happens sometimes. Hey! We're starting. You should watch! Come on!" The boy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the crowd.

As the Warblers started their performance, Kurt looked around. He spotted the scratch marks on the floor where the couch was pushed. He looked behind it… and sure enough, there was another hex bag. Kurt was definitely hunting a witch.

"Hey." The boy that showed him to the choir room walked over to him. "So what did you think?"

Kurt slipped the hex bag into his pocket. "What?"

"Our performance. What did you think?"

Finn was going to kill him. He had ignored the entire performance. "Oh, um…it was good."

Instead of looking annoyed, the boy said, "Let's go get coffee."

* * *

"So I know why you're here."

Kurt froze. Was this boy a hunter too? "You do?"

"Sure. You weren't the first person that wanted to see if the zero-tolerance policy worked. Were you bullied at your old school?"

Kurt nearly sighed in relief. "Yeah. I was bullied a lot." He lied. He was more of the muscle.

The boy nodded. "I know what you mean. I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Can you tell me a bit about Jeff, Blaine?" He asked. Blaine looked a little confused. "Sure. He had just come out."

"Really? Was Trent gay too?"

"Hmm? Yeah. I think so." Blaine sipped his coffee as he thought for a moment. "Yeah, he was. I always thought it was a little strange how he hung around Thad so much, even though he treated Trent like crap."

Seriously? Hate crime via witchcraft?

"So, uh, are you gay too?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I am." Well he wasn't letting Blaine out of his sight. Suddenly they heard a scream. When they hurried outside, they saw a crowd gathering.

Blaine walked up to an ashen-faced boy. "Hey, Wes. What happened?" Blaine asked him.

"Nick. He…" Wes trailed off. Kurt walked through the crowd. Someone tried to stop him. "You really don't want to see…" Kurt pushed past him. He blanched at the sight. The boy had completely twisted at the waist. He spotted the hex bag in a vase.

* * *

Kurt watched as Blaine sat down heavily on a couch. "Nick…" He sighed. Kurt needed to find that witch fast.

He heard footsteps behind him. "Hello Blaine." Someone drawl. Kurt recognized that voice. It couldn't be…could it? "Hi Sebastian." Blaine replied tiredly. "Oh Kurt, this is Sebastian. He just transferred here too."

Kurt glared at Sebastian. "Really? You _just _transferred here?"

"Hey." Sebastian held his hands up. "I didn't know you were going to be here. I transferred a week ago. God's honest truth." Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Or something like that."

Blaine looked back and forth between them. "You two know each other?"

Sebastian had been a hunter he had come across a few years back when he was just starting out. He was more of a nuisance. Something about Sebastian unnerved Kurt. But that night, after Dean revealed to him the angel problem he never knew he had, Kurt needed something to unleash his frustrations on. Sebastian was there. …It was terrible. Kurt wanted to use last night's experience to erase his first time forever.

"Unfortunately." Kurt said.

"Come on Kurt. It was more than that. What we had was beautiful."

"A drunken mistake. It can never be repeated."

"Oh don't be like that."

"You told me to leave because your _boyfriend_ wanted to come over."

"Are-are you two…together?" Blaine asked, a little disappointment creeping into his voice.

"No. Definitely not." Kurt countered.

"We have history." Sebastian said.

"Yeah? And it barely lasted five minutes. You know what, why am I arguing with you about this,now? Blaine just lost a dear friend."

Sebastian smirked. Kurt didn't like that face. "You should probably be nicer to me if don't want me to tell Blaine that you don't actually go to this school." Sebastian whispered. Kurt's eyes widened. "How…"

"You really can't fool me Kurt."

"Fine." Kurt spat. He had work here. It wouldn't do if he got kicked out now. "Actually…you should watch yourself."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian drew back.

"There's something going on here. You're an ass, and terrible in bed, but you don't deserve to die."

Sebastian's eyes softened. "I know. You watch yourself too." Kurt nodded.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt twitched as Sebastian's Meer cat face went up. "Kurt apparently hates me, so if you want to bend him over…have fun with him, he's _all_ yours. But if you _really_ want a good time, call me." Sebastian winked as he walked off.

"I'm going to kill him." Kurt gritted out. In the corner of his eye he saw Blaine blush ten shades of red.

"Ignore him." He told Blaine. "He likes to think highly of himself. He's really just an ass clown with too big of an ego."

Blaine nodded, still looking slightly embarrassed. "Warbler practice was cancelled, because…you know...Nick. So I'm just going to go home. I'll show you a shortcut to the parking lot."

"Okay." Kurt followed him. "So Blaine, has anyone been acting weird lately?" He asked Blaine as they walked.

"Weird how?"

"Different than usual. Moodier, or…just different."

"Um," Blaine thought. "Well everyone's been acting sad lately, ever since Trent, Jeff, and now Nick died…" He snapped his fingers. "Tristan. He just started being a dick to everyone one day. Especially to Trent, Jeff, Nick…and me…"

Kurt froze for a bit. "That's me right there." Blaine said, pointing to his car.

"Wait." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's keys.

"What?"

Kurt carefully opened the car door and looked around. He found it under the seat. Great. A hex bag version of a car bomb.

"What is that?" Blaine asked perplexed.

Should he just tell the truth? _Might as well. I'm never going to see him after I'm done here. It doesn't matter if he thinks I'm crazy_. He thought to himself.

"It's a hex bag. Witches use them to hurt people. I need to burn this." He handed Blaine his keys back. The other boy just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"…Witches?"

"You should be safe now. Just be extra careful for a while."

Kurt quickly disposed of the hex bag and got into his car. He checked his rear view mirror. Blaine was still standing there gapping. There might have been a better way to handle that.

* * *

"So what have you found on Tristan?" He asked Finn when he got home.

"Tristan's dad is a conservative politician who really hates gays. I mean re_ally_ hate them. You should see his website. It's insane."

"Well I guess maybe all that hatred transferred to his son." Kurt said. He was glad he taught Finn how to do research. It saved him so much time.

"So what did you find out about the Warblers?" Finn asked.

"Oh…um…I need to find Tristan before he kills again. I'll tell you later." Finn glared at him.

Kurt tracked down Tristan's address, and drove over to his house. However, when he got to the house, paramedics were carrying out a body.

"Is that Tristan?" He asked someone. The woman broke down crying. He assumed she was his mother.

"What happened?"

"He choked on the soup!" The woman cried. She looked over to him. "Are you…are you my Tristan's boyfriend?"

What? "Tristan…was gay?"

Tristan's mother nodded. "He was so afraid to tell his father. You must have heard what he was like. Now he'll never get to tell him."

Kurt slipped in through the back door. He saw the spilled soup in the dining room where he assumed Tristan died. Then he caught a whiff of lavender and sandalwood. He looked up. It was inside the chandelier.

* * *

He went back to Dalton early next morning. He needed to find this witch before anyone else died.

"Kurt!" Someone called. Kurt turned around and saw Blaine running toward him. "I looked it up last night. Witches, hex bags…that stuff really is real isn't it."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So are ghosts real too?"

"Yep."

"Vampires?"

"Killed one a few months ago."

"Werewolves."

"I've seen a few."

"Faeries?"

"I wasn't aware of it before, but apparently they really do exist. Nasty little creatures."

"Wow. Do you hunt these things?" Kurt nodded. "That's awesome!" Blaine said, excited. "And now you're about to kill a witch."

"You got it." Kurt said.

"Can I come?"

"No." Kurt started walking away.

"What? Please…I've wondered about this stuff all my life."

"It's not saying much about you if the _supernatural_ is missing from your life."

"But…" Blaine began to say, but Kurt's phone rang. It was Sam. He had let him and Dean know about the witch situation at Dalton. "Hold on." He told Blaine.

"Did you find anything?" He asked when answered the phone.

"_Yeah. You said you found lavender and sandalwood in the hex bag_?"

"That's right." If it wasn't a hex bag used to kill people, he would have hung it up in his car as an air-freshener.

"_Kurt, those things are used as offerings to gods_."

Kurt's eyebrows went up. "Really." That was interesting.

"_What's more is that the god Baal takes young, gay men as offerings, in order to do people's bidding. He was actually a demon, perceived to be a god."_

"Oh. Wow. That's…"

"_And there is a summoning ritual that requires the death of four gay men. Four of the summoner's lovers."_ Kurt's eyes widened. Suddenly he knew. _"It's a deep witchcraft spell. It needs someone really powerful to perform it."_

"Shit. I know who it is." Kurt's heart raced. "Tell me more about the ritual." Sam told him what kind of place it had to be in.

"_Be careful, Kurt."_

"Thanks Sam." Kurt hung up. He closed his eyes and sighed. Blaine was still there. "So? Will you take me with you?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine. I'm going to have to kill someone."

"I know. A witch, right?"

"Not only that. This is someone you know. A real person. It'll be different watching me kill someone you've spoken to before."

"It's-it's okay. I can deal with it. I'm going to follow you anyway. You might as well take me with you."

Kurt huffed. "Okay fine. But if you die, don't yell at me." Kurt led him to his car. He popped the trunk, and took out two guns. He handed one to Blaine. He took it gingerly. "What's this for?"

"Got to be prepared." Kurt told him.

"So where are we headed?" Blaine asked.

"Choir room." Kurt said. "Baal liked music. The summoning ritual is more powerful in a place of music and dance." They headed to the choir room. They could hear someone incanting the ritual. Kurt pushed open the door, expecting to find Sebastian. He was surprised to find someone else.

"Thad?" Blaine asked. "You're the witch?"

"You tried to throw me off by putting that hex bag in Blaine's car, didn't you. Crap, I really thought you were Sebastian."

Thad looked annoyed. "I'm only trying to help. Those _things_ are here, eating us by the hundreds. We can't defeat them on our own. You as a hunter should know that."

"Leviathan, you mean. And how is summoning the demon-god of sex addiction going to help any? Leviathans are older than demons. Way smarter."

"I am summoning one of the oldest, most powerful demons known to us. He would fare better than all of us put together." Thad finally smiled. "The last part of the ritual is to sacrifice a virgin. Thank you for bringing me one." Blaine's eyes widened, looking panicked. He tried to move, but couldn't. "Binding spell." Thad answered for him, and began incanting again.

Kurt raised his gun, and got ready to shoot. Suddenly Thad's neck snapped, and he fell to the ground. Sebastian walked in. "Baal is an old Babylonian drunk. All he would do is go to a bar and drink it. He's been useless for centuries."

"Sebastian? You're a witch too?" Blaine asked, able to move again.

"So, what? You're a witch that hunts other witches?" Kurt asked.

"Not all witches." Sebastian replied. "Just idiot ones like Thad here." Kurt raised his gun again.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked. "I just saved Blaine's life."

"You're one of the things I hunt. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

"Uh…we're both on the same side? I hunt the same things you do. I just have powers. I'm really useful to have on your side, Kurt. But kill me if it makes you feel better. I won't stay dead. It'll take more than a bullet to really kill me."

Against his better judgment, Kurt lowered his gun. "Okay, but the minute I _suspect_ you're betraying us; I will find a slow and painful way to kill you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Then he turned to Blaine, smirking. "So virgin sacrifice, huh. That couldn't have been fun." Sebastian said with a glint in his eyes. Dammit, the Meer cat face again, Kurt thought. "You know, I can help prevent future incidents like that." Blaine shifted uneasily.

"Get the hell away from him." Kurt growled.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Did you want him for yourself? Or are you just jealous that you're old news?"

"I am this close to shooting your balls off." Kurt threatened. "I don't know if you're lying about the bullet thing, but even if it won't kill you, it would sure hurt like hell."

Sebastian glared as he stepped away from Blaine. "Fine. Oh by the way Blaine, Kurt's not really a student here; along with hunting down witches, he's also a spy from another glee club." Sebastian said. "Have fun with that."

Blaine blinked as Sebastian left.

"That idiot." Kurt growled, annoyed. "He left us with the body."

* * *

After taking care of the body, Kurt left to go home that afternoon. He made sure Blaine wasn't going to go crazy over what he saw, and quickly left.

He supposed Finn was still at football practice. He left his Dalton blazer and tie in the truck, which was good, because it seemed his father was home.

"Dad?" He called out.

"Kurt, come in here. I need to talk to you." His father said from the kitchen. His father was sitting at the kitchen table along with someone. It was the man from the bar. What was he doing here?

"I'm sorry Kurt. When I found out that you were really sixteen, I had to come find your father, and tell him about your…uh…activities."

"Kurt, this man was trying to do the responsible thing by bringing this to my attention." His father said. His voice was stern, and a little hurt.

He turned to the man. "Thank you. You should probably go now. I need to have a little talk with my son now…uh…I'm sorry. I never even got your name."

"Inias. My name is Inias." The man said.

"Inias…interesting name…sounds familiar, actually. Have we met before? Probably not…never mind. Well, anyway no more sex with my underage son, you hear?" Burt chuckled awkwardly.

After the man left, Burt looked at Kurt. "Son…we need to talk."


	8. Inias

Chapter 8

The next hour was the most awkward conversation he ever had with his father. He kept saying things like 'you matter Kurt' and 'don't throw yourself around'. "Kurt…this was a complete stranger that you went home with! You slept with someone you barely spoke to. You didn't know what kind of person he was. What possessed you do such a thing? Huh?"

Kurt didn't say anything.

"You're keeping things from me." Burt said, with a hurt look in his eyes. "You've been keeping things from me for a very long time, Kurt. I wish you'd talk to me. That guy Inias said that this wasn't the first time he saw you there. Kurt please talk to me. I want to understand why you'd put yourself in danger like that."

Kurt looked away from his father.

"Kurt!" His father demanded.

Kurt's eyes snapped to him. "Fine! You want to know…I'm a hunter. I hunt the supernatural—ghosts, vampires—I just helped get rid of a witch today! And when I was eight I fucked up a signed over my soul to a demon, so ten years later I can be ripped into shreds by hellhounds and have my soul sent to Hell. You know—the way mom died." The things he kept from his father for years, just came flowing out.

"And now I just discovered I'm half-angel, and _Heaven_'s going to want to put me to death for it. Yes,Heaven. So I just wanted to live before whichever side gets to me first ends up ganking me. And yes that means fucking random strangers in seedy gay bars." Kurt released the breath he was holding.

Burt stared at him. He let out a disappointed sigh. "You're so much like your mother. You two even lie to me the same way." He muttered. "Fine, I you don't want to talk to me, I'm sending you to someone equipped to deal with these things. I'm making an appointment for you to go see Emma Pillsbury until she can get to the bottom of this."

Kurt wanted to protest. "I'm doing this for your own good. Give me your phone."

"What?"

"Are there any other men?"

"No…well there was this other guy. But I actually knew him…sort of."

"Give me your phone." Kurt reluctantly handed over his phone. He was glad he didn't call his male hunter acquaintances enough to have to have them listed as contacts. He managed to get away before Blaine could give him his phone number. He liked him enough, but the other boy wanted something he couldn't give. Really the only guys on his contact list were his dad, Finn…and Dean and Sam.

He looked up and saw that his father had the phone pressed to his ear. This was going to be mortifying.

"_How'd it go?"_ He heard on the other end.

"Are you having sex with my son too?" Kurt heard someone sputter on the other line. _"Dean, what's wrong? Is Kurt alright?"_ He heard Sam ask.

"_That's disgusting. Kurt is my—wait is this Burt Hummel?"_

"That's right. Who are you to my son?"

"_I'm…uh…his teacher. I substituted for his glee coach one day, and I've been giving him tips ever since."_ Thank you Dean. Kurt thought.

"So if I called the school now and asked if a Dean ever taught there, that would be the truth."

"_You got it."_

"Huh." Burt hung up the phone. To Kurt's relief he didn't call Sam. He didn't know how they were going to explain him.

"Son, I care about you. I'm not going to ground because I don't think you'll respond well to that. Lets see…you already do most of the chores…hmm, gotta do something about that. An extra hour in the garage after school, and Finn goes with you wherever go from now on, until I think I can trust you again. That sound good?"

Kurt nodded. That was actually pretty reasonable. "Good, don't do this again. You're sixteen, and I understand you want sex. But not like this. It's dangerous, and next time it could be someone that's not so nice. You understand?"

"Yes."

* * *

Kurt headed downstairs to his room. That could have gone a lot worse. He was reminded again why he loved his father so much.

He collapsed on his bed. Between dealing with Thad and Sebastian, and that conversation with his father, he was exhausted. He decided he would take a nap first, and he could explain to Dean in an awkward phone call…

Kurt snapped up and grabbed the knife under his pillow. There was someone in his room!

He turned his head, and there was Inias standing right there. "You! What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" He couldn't be a demon. The devil traps should have prevented one from entering.

"Who are you?" Kurt demanded.

Suddenly his lamp began flickering, and the shadow of wings appeared behind Inias. "I am the archangel Inias."

Kurt backed up. Was it his execution already? He hadn't done anything to alert the angels. How did they found out about? Kurt had sinking feeling in his stomach. Was he somehow betrayed?

"I'm not here to kill you." Inias said.

"Really. And I'm supposed to just believe you because…why?"

"Because if I wanted to kill you, you would have already have been dead."

"Then why are you here?"

"To see my brother." Inias replied.

"…Your brother?"

"Raquel. Or Burt as you know him. I've been searching for him since he went missing. I finally found him, in a human body, and with a family."

"What about me, then? Aren't I the great embarrassment to Heaven or something? You're not here to kill me?"

"Kurt, none of the other angels know I'm here. I came on my own. I don't want to kill you—I want to help you."

"Help me? Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I loved Raquel."

Kurt looked at him strangely. "Like Loved him, loved him?"

"Kurt, Raquel is my brother."

"…And you're my uncle. That didn't stop you from having sex with me. Wait, I had sex with an angel…that's my uncle. Wow. And I thought my life was messed up before."

Inias looked annoyed. "Are you done? I did that with you to prove a point."

"What point?"

"That what were you doing really was dangerous. You were bringing attention to yourself. If I could find you, another angel could have just as easily have found you as well. Or a demon. And then where would you be?"

"…You didn't have to have sex with me to prove that point."

Inias twitched and tried to change the subject. "Do you know what your father's job in Heaven was, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "He was like the sheriff of the angels. He kept order. If he was there the apocalypse would never have happened the way it did, nor would the unfortunate situation with Castiel. Even now, Heaven is still in disorder. Raquel needs to come back and put things back the way they should be.

"I loved him and looked up to him. He was fair and just. The conversation that you had with him demonstrated that about him. Even in his human form. But his wrath is great towards anyone who would hurt those closest to him. In this case, that's you. I'm going to find a way to bring back his memories as angel and his powers. But until then, I need to help you because that to would be what he wanted."

"But even if you feel that way, another angel might not. They would still execute me." Kurt said.

Inias shook his head. "Kurt, I can't tell another angel about this. Your father's state, who do you think is powerful enough to do that to him? Especially an archangel as powerful as he was? Only another angel. So until I can get to the bottom of this I can't trust another angel."

"Okay, so how can you help me?" He asked.

"I can train you. Once you get your powers, you'll need to know how to use them. And then you'll have a least a fighting chance against the other angels." That was a valid point.

"Okay. I guess l really have nothing to lose here. I can't keep this from my cousins, though. I'll need to tell them about this. And I'll tell you, they won't trust you as easily as I did."

"That's fine. I'm prepared to deal the likes of the Winchesters. I'll take you to them now." Inias grabbed Kurt's arm.

They appeared in Sam and Dean's motel room. Sam was working on the computer. Dean was eating a honeybun. A piece of honeybun fell out of Dean's mouth as it hung open.

They four of them stared silently for a second, and then Dean stood up. "Stand back Kurt. I'll take care of this ass clown."

"Dean, it's okay." Kurt assured him. "He's here to help." Kurt told Sam and Dean what he and Inias had discussed.

"You fucked an angel, Kurt?" Dean smirked.

"Don't forget he's my uncle too." Kurt added gloomily.

"Guys." Sam looked at them impatiently. "How do we know we can trust you? We trusted an angel before and look where that got us." Sam said to Inias.

Inias looked at them sadly. "The incident with Castiel was unfortunate, but I can't be held accountable for what he's done." He sighed. "If you can't trust me, can you trust that I love my brother, and I would do anything for him? You two can understand that certainly."

Dean frowned. "We could understand that…except you have other brothers. How do we know you don't have loyalties to them?"

Inias was going to say something, but Kurt cut him off. "Guys, it's like I told Inias. I really don't have anything to lose. It doesn't matter if he betrays me or not. Either way I'm going to die. At least this way, if Inias really is telling the truth, I might have a fighting chance."

Dean sighed. "Then it won't matter if we don't trust you. Kurt already made his decision on this. But remember this. We know angels can be killed. We will hunt you down."

Inias nodded. "I suppose that is the best that I can get from you. But I need Raquel back in out ranks. I have no intention of incurring Raquel's wrath."

"That's another thing." Dean said. "Why can't you just unlock Burt, or whatever his deal is?"

"The seal on him is very complex. It will need to be undone slowly and carefully, or it will destroy him completely. Whoever put the seal on him made sure it was very secure."

"So you'll get started on taking off the seal now, right?" Kurt asked.

Inias smiled ruefully. "Actually, now that Burt knows about…our night together, he's not going to want me close. He needs to be calm of mind, and awake as the seal is undone."

"You probably should have thought of that before you blabbed to my dad about that." Kurt said dryly.

"That's why I'm going to teach you how to do it." Inias told Kurt.

"What?! I can't do that. What if I mess up? He'll get destroyed or whatever."

"Then that's your incentive not to mess up then."

"Well if you're going to help Kurt, can you help us with this leviathan problem, then?" Sam cut in.

Inias stood contemplative for minute. "Leviathans are older than angels. I don't know how we would fare against them. I'll look into it." Sam nodded.

"Great. If we're all agreed that Inias isn't going to kill me, I need to go home. I'm going to have a hard time explaining to my dad where I was if he sees I'm not there."

Kurt quickly said his goodbyes to his cousins, and after Dean shot Inias a pointed glare, they left.

They appeared back in Kurt's room, and Inias spoke to Kurt again.

"There is one other thing you should know. That deal you made…things work differently when it's done between demon and angel. Those contracts work between demon and human, and between demons, but with angels, even as a half angel… the hellhounds will come for you, once the allotted time is up, but the angels will do everything to keep your soul out of Hell. They know what the demons would use your soul for. Both sides will fight for it."

"Is-is that a good thing? I mean, angels are stronger, right?"

Inias smiled sadly. "Kurt the angels aren't just going to want to kill you because you're 'Heaven's embarrassment'. They need to kill you immediately you so they can hide your soul from them. Kurt, your soul has a bounty on it. Tread carefully. Demons, I can handle, and I'll do all I can for you, but if you're discovered, and the force the entire garrison comes for you, I won't be able to help you."


	9. Meat

Chapter 9

The next day Kurt pondered what Inias had told him as he shuffled to his classes the next day. He knew he was going to die. That was no different. But being told his soul had a price tag on it, and no matter what, there would always be someone after him… He made that deal and he was going to pay for it. He hated himself for wanting to take it back now.

"Kurt?" Ms. Pillsbury called. "Your father scheduled an appointment with me. I'll take you now."

Kurt groaned internally. At least this was getting him out of his last class. He followed Ms. Pillsbury back to her office.

"So…Kurt. Your father told me about your…little adventure." Ms. Pillsbury handed him a pamphlet. It read, "I Just Had Sex With A Bunch Of People, And Now It's Coming Back To Haunt Me". It was all squeezed in together. Kurt snorted to himself. He'd slept with a witch and an angel, but he would certainly know if he slept with a ghost.

Ms. Pillsbury shifted uncomfortably. Kurt raised an eyebrow. His father actually thought this woman could help him with his problems?

"Now Kurt, um, sex addiction is a very serious-"

"Whoa, lady! Who said anything about sex addiction? I only had sex with two people in my life! Did my dad say I was a sex addict?" He could picture his father working cars, laughing away. Oh very funny dad.

"Now Kurt, you're very young. Too young to be having sex. Don't you want to wait for someone you love to do it, or maybe don't do it at all. And you have so much time in the world-"

"No I don't." He cut her off.

Ms. Pillsbury's confusion was evident on her face. "What do you mean? Of course you have time. You're young and you have your whole life ahead of you."

"That's the thing though. I don't. Listen... if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Ms. Pillsbury nodded. "It's part of my job to be someone kids came trust. A part of that is keeping their secrets. You can tell me anything, and it will be safe with me. I can promise that."

"The truth is Ms. Pillsbury, I'm going to die. For a while, I thought it was going to be at some point next year. But now I'm thinking it's going to be sooner."

Ms. Pillsbury's eyes widened. "Kurt…oh Kurt. What is it? Is it cancer?"

"That doesn't matter. But remember, you promised. You can't tell anyone. Not Mr. Shue, definitely not my father. You can't tell my father Ms. Pillsbury."

"Y-your father doesn't know? Does anyone?" Ms. Pillsbury looked frightened. Kurt supposed she never dealt with a student talking to her about their own impending death.

"A few people know."

"But not your father." Ms. Pillsbury stated.

"No, and he's not going to. You can't tell him. You promised me that." Kurt knew that Ms. Pillsbury was naïve, and didn't really know how to deal with bigger problems. He knew she wouldn't break his trust. She wouldn't tell anyone. And he was ready to exploit that. He really did need to talk to someone.

"That guy at the bar, and that other guy, before that…it was really just something I needed to get done, I guess. The first guy didn't mean anything at all. I knew him; didn't really like him. He was just there. And the second guy turned out to be my long lost uncle."

Ms. Pillsbury gapped. "Uh..Kurt…"

"I guess the thing is now, I really don't want to die, because my uncle, uh, told me some things."

"Kurt no one really wants to die. Are you sure there isn't a treatment? I think you should tell your father."

Kurt scratched his head. Yep. This was a mistake. "You know what? Let's get back on the sex thing."

He expected her to look uncomfortable again, but she just looked worried. "Kurt…you need to talk about this. You can talk to me, but you need a real therapist to help you come to terms with this. I won't tell anyone yet. That's because I think you should do it. Okay? I think that's all for today. But about your uncle...um..."

"Goodbye Ms. Pillsbury."

* * *

He saw Finn standing by his locker. "Hey. Where'd you go?" Finn asked him.

"With Ms. Pillsbury. Talking about my apparent sex addiction."

Finn chuckled. "Oh right. I remember you have to do that now."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So what's wrong?"

"Oh, I think it's just a hunch but I think Karofsky and Azimio are missing." Finn said.

"Do you think something took them?"

"I don't know…maybe? I haven't seen them all day."

"Well, usually hunches are correct." Kurt told him.

"Is it bad that I kind of don't want to help them?"

"No. I feel the same way. But as bad as they are, they don't deserve to die."

"I suppose so."

"Hey, have you seen Mercedes?" Tina asked as she walked over to them.

"Mercedes is missing too?" Kurt asked. "Crap. When was the last time you saw her?"

"Today, in class. Then that dentist guy Carl, Ms. Pillsbury's boyfriend, called her out of class to do another dental checkup."

Kurt frowned. That man was hanging around the school more often than he should. He had assumed he was here for Ms. Pillsbury… "A dental checkup?"

"Yeah. Carl said there was something wrong with her teeth last time he saw her, so he wanted to look at them again. And I haven't seen her since then!" Tina said frantically.

"Okay, calm down. We'll look for her." Finn said.

"Hey! Anyone seen Lauren?" Jacob Ben Israel called out as he wandered the halls.

"Four missing students. That's definitely not a coincidence."

"Well I think Coach Beiste was the last person to see Azimio and Karofsky. We should go see her."

* * *

They found Beiste in the weight room. "That guy Carl asked them to help him load some things in the car. They were goofing off during practice so I made them go. Why? Is something wrong?"

"We can't find them." Finn said. "I haven't seen them all day."

Beiste looked at Finn worriedly. "You don't think something happened to them, do you? Should I call the police?" Kurt spotted a stain on the wall, on the other side of the room, by one of the weights. When he got a closer look, he saw blood, and a black smear. That could mean one thing.

"Hey, who was working out here?" Kurt asked.

Beiste tried to remember. "It was that girl Lauren." She said.

That made sense. Lauren was possibly the only person he knew that would be capable of making a leviathan draw blood. But strong enough to take one down…he didn't think so. "What is it?" Finn came over to him.

"Leviathan." He whispered. Finns eyes got big. "Shit."

"Yeah. I don't know if they're even alive now. They might have already been breakfast."

Beiste came out of her office. "I just spoke with their parents. Neither of them came home last night."

* * *

"So you think it's Carl?" Finn asked as they stopped by the janitor's closet to stalk up on Borax.

"It makes sense. He's been hanging around the school a lot more. Mr. Shue is always annoyed. Wait, do you think Ms. Pillsbury is one of them as well?"

"I don't know." Finn replied. "But I think I might know a way to find out thought."

* * *

Finn squirted Windex on Ms. Pillsbury's window. She opened the door, confused. A little squirted on her face. Nothing happened. Finn wiped her face with a paper towel.

Ms. Pillsbury looked annoyed. "Finn, what are you doing?"

"I-I just wanted to thank you for helping Kurt with his sex addiction. So I'm cleaning your windows for you."

"I'm glad I passed on my cleaning habits to someone, but you're leaving streaks." She said.

"Oh, sorry. Hey I really need to see the dentist. Where is Carl usually when he's not here, with you?"

"Carl? Well he's really a workaholic, always seeing patients. You can catch him at his practice right now. I have the address written down somewhere…"

* * *

"Ms. Pillsbury isn't one of them." Finn said as he met Kurt in the parking lot.

Kurt nodded. "There has been five missing persons in the past two weeks. All of them were Carl's patients."

They pulled out of the parking lot. "Oh right. Ms. Pillsbury gave me this." Finn handed Kurt the address. "I thought we could check there first. …How come Carl didn't eat her? He's around her a lot, isn't he?"

Kurt thought for a minute. "Well, we're food to them, right? So when you buy meat, do you get the ones with a little bit of meat on it, or do you get the bigger pieces? I guess it's the same thing."

Finn frowned. They heard movement in the back. Kurt pulled over and fished around behind his seat and pulled out Tina. Finn pulled out Puck.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Kurt demanded.

"Y-you're going to find the person who took Mercedes and the others. Mercedes is my friend. I have every right to be here." Tina said.

"…Lauren's hot." Puck shrugged. "So what are we dealing with? Some cannibalistic psycho or something?"

"We should call the police if you know where they are." Tina said. "You know where they are right?"

"Get out of the car, now." Kurt said.

"Please…Kurt, I just want to know that Mercedes is alright." Tina said.

"Then I'll bring her to you. Now get out."

"But Kurt…"

"What are you going to do Hummel? Throw us out?"

"Exactly."

"Guys, listen to Kurt. It's going to be dangerous where we're going. We're not sure how many there are, and we've never faced against them ourselves. We only heard stories." Finn said.

"You make them sound like they're some kind of monsters. Maybe Tina here can't handle them, but I can."

"We're wasting time. I'm moving them myself." Kurt got out of the car and pulled Tina out. Finn did the same with Puck.

"Wait! Please Kurt!"

"Let go of me!"

Kurt, getting impatient, snapped at them. "You want to know what we're up against?! They're called leviathans. They are the strongest, smartest things we've ever come across. They can change shape to look like anyone. Bullets won't kill them. We don't know what does. And the longer I'm here fighting with you two, longer that thing's with them, probably making an afternoon meal out of them."

"No way. You're crazy." Puck said. "Things like that aren't real. And even if they are, what makes you two so special? Why do we have to stay while you go after imaginary monsters?"

"Because we have experience. I've hunted the supernatural for years. Finn's done pretty well for the last couple of months. If we take you with us, you'll only get in our way."

Puck looked mutinous. Tina however nodded. "Okay. Just bring her back safely. And when you get back, maybe you can tell me a bit about the things you've seen?"

"I'll think about it." Kurt replied and let Tina go. He got back in the car. "Come on Finn."

Puck however wasn't convinced. "I'm still coming with you. Monster or not, I can fight."

Kurt sighed. They needed to go now. "Puck, I've thrown you in a dumpster with no effort at all."

Finn snorted as they drove off.

* * *

Mercedes tried to move against the bindings, but she was still stuck. She felt tears run down her face. She didn't want to die this way, covered in vomit and made into a meal.

There were only three of them left. They had watched as Lauren exploded in blood and bone as that monster tore into her. That image was never getting out of her head.

She looked over at the other two. Karofsky was oddly expressionless and quiet. Azimio however was sobbing and muttering over and over, "I don't want to die."

"Why aren't you a mess like your buddy? You saw what happened to Lauren."

Karafsky shrugged. "Does it matter? I'm going to die anyway. I guess it's the karma thing."

Mercedes sneered. "_You_ two are here because karma's collecting. I'm here because of bad luck."

"You're right." Karofsky agreed. Mercedes gapped.

"Really. I deserve this. You don't. And I'm sorry for the way I treated you and the rest of the glee club. I guess I was just scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm going to die here anyway. I might as well tell someone. I'm gay."

Mercedes eyes grew round. "You're kidding! You?" She laughed. "Oh God, you're not joking, are you? Wow. I never figured you to be the type."

Karofsky shrugged again. "I didn't either."

Finally distracted from their situation, Mercedes smiled. "So is there anyone you like?"

Karofsky turned away, blushing. "Oh my god! There is, isn't there? Is it…oh my god, it's Kurt, isn't it? I've seen the way you've always looked at him. I just thought it was because…wow. You like Kurt." Her eyes shined with mirth.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Karofsky said quietly. "I just wish I had told my parents. Now they'll never know."

Mercedes looked at him sadly. Suddenly they noticed that Azimio went quiet.

"Dude, you've seen me naked. I changed in the same locker room as you. And you're a fag too?"

"I can't believe it!" Mercedes seethed. "This may be the last few minutes of your life, and you still…"

"Mercedes, it's okay." Karofsky said.

"No it's not. He can't-" She was cut off by footsteps coming toward them. She felt sick again.

"There's something about high school kids." Carl entered. "Your parents will just feed you and feed you. And you kids always claim you 'eat your problems away'." Carl snorted. "What problems? You kids are spoiled! It doesn't matter. Just means more meat for me." Carl surveyed the trio. "So who's next? How about you?" He pointed at Azimio. "I'm real hungry."

Azimio shook his head frantically. Carl opened his jaws.

* * *

Kurt and Finn reached Carl's dental practice. Kurt picked open the lock. It was empty inside. "Come on. Let's see if there's a basement here." He said to Finn.

They finally found stairs leading down. As they walked they approached a set of rooms. They looked inside one of the rooms they suspected to be Carl's office. There were at stack of papers on Carl's desk. Kurt doubted they were all about dental procedures, so he grabbed them and stashed them in his bag.

"Do you hear voices?" Finn asked.

Kurt listened. "That way."

* * *

Azimio cringed as he waited for his final moment. Mercedes screamed.

But it didn't come. Azimio looked up as Carl's head was slashed off.

"Hummel?"

"Kurt! You…you saved us."

Azimio stared in shock.

Kurt quickly cut off their binds. "Is Lauren…?" Mercedes burst into tears.

"Oh. Damn." He stared at the stain on the wall. "Come on. He won't stay dead long." He looked over at Azimio and Karofsky. "Are all your limbs intact?" They nodded.

He handed them both an ax. "Help us chop up the body and put them into these separate bags."

Karofsky looked at him incredulously. "Did I just hear you say…"

"Yep. Now get to it."

"Just checking."

"Are you alright Mercedes?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes shook her head. "I just saw Lauren get eaten alive, found out that monsters are real, and I'm watching you chop up its body. I don't think I'll be alright for a long time…. But thank you for saving me."

"Yeah Hummel." Azimio said. "You're still a fag. But you're a fag that saved me. So you're alright."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "My boy here is a homo too. You two should hook up or something." Azimio continued, elbowing Karofsky.

"Not now Z." Karofsky hissed. "We're chopping up a body."

"Well you sure saved me a lot of time." A voice came up behind them.

"Mrs. Shuester?" Mercedes asked. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt turned around, and Mr. Shuester's ex-wife was standing right there. "The dumb hoarder was scheduled for a bibbing anyway. Five missing patients… what was that ass thinking…"

"What's a bibbing?" Mercedes asked.

"Believe me, you don't want know." Kurt whispered. He grasped his sword. Terry Shuester lunged . He managed to slice open her shoulder. Black oozed leaked out and a little smeared over his arm. He hissed as the skin bubbled and his arm went limp. The sword slipped out of his hand.

"Kurt!" Finn yelled. Kurt couldn't respond. The pain was so intense his world shook. He bit his lip to keep from screaming.

Inias appeared. "Whoa! What the hell is he?!" Azimio exclaimed.

The angel took a look at his arm, and his eyes narrowed. He rushed at the leviathan and raised a hand. Nothing happened. Terry laughed, grabbing the hand. Inias tried to get out of her grasp. "We're older than you, little angel. Your tricks won't work on us."

Then she cut the skin of her hand with her nails and drew her palm back. Kurt knew what she was going to do. Feeling the pain course up his arm, he realized leviathan blood was lethal to angels. It would kill Inias.

There was no way he was going to lose the only angel on his side. He grabbed the tub of cleaning solution from his bag with his good hand and doused Terry. He watched as the leviathan screamed a sizzled.

Finn chopped off her head. "Thanks Finn." He gritted out in pain.

"Kurt…" Inias began, motioning to the injured arm.

"No time for that now." Kurt said. "Take that half of Carl to Yemen, and that other half to Siberia, or somewhere far." Inias wasn't moving. "Now!" He barked.

"I'll be back soon." Inias said before he disappeared with Carl's pieces.

Kurt slumped against a wall. "You two." He directed at Karafsky and Azimio, who watched him with wide eyes. He pointed to Terry's decapitated body. "Get started on that one." They got started cutting up the body without a single protest.

The pain was spreading. He chanced a look at the arm. He wished he hadn't as his stomach churned. The flesh was turning black and had a swollen look to it. It looked…decayed.

Mercedes came and sat down next to him. "Hey, Kurt." She said softly.

He tried to smile at her, but it turned into a grimace. "So…so is this what you do? You hunt these monsters?" She asked. Inias appeared again. Kurt pointed at Terry's body, bagged and ready. Inias nodded as he took them and left once again.

"Yeah. And other things too. But these are the worst ones we've come across." Kurt said, pointing at his arm. He looked down again, and frowned. The flesh was blackened all the way past the elbow now. It was spreading. He looked at Mercedes and saw that she was turning green, so he quickly hid it from her view.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah Kurt. That looks…I've never seen anything like that." Finn said, staring at his arm.

"Leviathan blood." Kurt muttered. "It's poisonous."

Karofsky looked puzzled. "But I got some on my hands and nothing like that happened to me."

Inias appeared in front of him again, kneeling. "Stand back." He told the others. "Show me."

Kurt shifted, allowing Inias to look. He gently grasped it. The angel frowned.

"It's spreading. I'm sorry Kurt, but I have to…it needs to be amputated."

Kurt eyes snapped up. "What?!" He gasped. The others looked shocked.

"It needs to be done Kurt. It'll soon spread all the way to your heart. What's more important, your arm or your life?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. He had to keep going. He definitely couldn't die like this. Kurt opened up his eyes, and nodded. "Do it. Finn, get my sword."

Inias shook his head and took out a silver blade. "It has to be done with this." He turned to the others. "All of you wait outside. You don't want to see this."

"No way I'm leaving." Finn said, appearing by his side.

"Then you should probably get her out of here." Kurt pointed at Mercedes, wide eyed and looking nauseous.

"Do...do you want me to call them?" Finn asked, referring to his cousins.

"Yes. _Yes. _And call Coach Sylvester too."

Once Mercedes left, Azimio and Karofsky following her out, Finn handed him a leather bound book. Kurt understood and bit down. Inias raised the blade, and Kurt had to look away.

Suddenly he felt the worst pain he ever felt in his life, and his world went black.


End file.
